Crazy Cahill Christmas Reunion
by PinkiePieFanatic
Summary: It's the Christmas after the clue hunt, and all the kids from the hunt are coming. With a crazy pony obsessed OC, a crush or two, and 3 pounds of beef jerkey, this will be a very, umm, interesting reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Cahill Holiday Reunion

I have an OC in this story. Lilac Pinkiameena Rose Cahill. Also, she's obsesd with My Little Pony.

Lilac Rose- Age 11

OC, Amy and Dan's adopted younger sister

Half Janus, Quarter Ekat, eighth tomas, eighth lucian, adopted by madrigals.

Amy's POV

When Uncle Fiske first announced a Cahill Reunion for winter break, I was the only one that remained calm. Meanwhile, Dan was complaining about having to see the Cobras, and Lilac was rambling on about throwing a party.

"I mean, we haven't seen any of them, in, well, since the clue hunt! This calls for a party!"

"But whyyyy," Dan pleaded, " The only Cahill I actually like is Hamilton."

"However," Fiske continued, "Mr. Wizard will be bringing his younger cousin, Phoenix."

"WHO?" We all said

"I won't repeat who, but he is the same age as Lilac, and I want him to feel welcome."

Ok, so Jonah has a cousin the same age as Lilac. This is my chance.

Lilac's POV

OMC! Cahill reunion! While Dan see's this a a torture trap, I find it awesome! Wait! Can you here me? Oh! I must be breaking the 4th wall! Hi people! I'm Lilac Pinkiameena Rose Cahill! I love glitter, music, dancing, and especialy MLP! I'm a crazy Pegasister!

But then agaij, who isn't?

Don't answer that question. Wait! The Cahills are coming! The Cahills are coming! Squee!

Dan's POV

I can't believe this is happening. This is so like Fiske. Pull a crazy stunt, that will leave me speechless. Who in there right mind would want the Cobra's to spend a whole week with them? Well, other than Amy. But I have a good idea. It's called...

CRAZY AWESOME CAHILL PRANK SUPREME WAR INFINITY 2.0!

**So. First fanfiction. Please review. If at all possible, try to avoid flames!**

**Thnx! **

**-PinkiePieFanatic**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost Forgot disclaimer all together!i own nothing except for the storyline/plot and Lilac Rose.

Natalie's POV

Ugh. Why Ian and I must go to this ridiculous reunion is beyond my comprehension. The actual Cahill Ball isn't till Friday, and it's only Monday. Not to mention one crucial detail.

There is no one to talk to on the plane ride, because Ian is being all lovesick and drawing hearts

On the plane window. Why he likes that Cahill girl, Amy, is beyond known.

Oh, one more thing. I cannot use my Prada cell phone on the plane, since that would ruin the plane and we would crash to our doom. And if we crashed, I'm sure there would be no service in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

However, I cannot wait to see Lilac again. She's one of the few Cahill s that I am friends with. Even if she is a little immature, she loves getting makeovers from your's truely. Oh! Finally! We are about to touch down at the airport.

Jonah's POV

It took forever, but I finally convinced my aunt to let me take Phoenix to the reunion. It's not that she doesn't trust me, she just doesn't want Phoenix to be left on the sidelines. She finally aloud him to gi when I told her that Lilac was the same age, and she was mostly Janus.

WAIT! Lilac and Phoenix. Phoenix and Lilac. An evil grin spread across my face as we entered the mansion. This was gonna be good.

Lilacs POV

Hi again! Miss me? Well I missed you. Right now I have something big to say. I think I'm in love!


	3. Chapter 3

o Ones POV

To an average on looker, the scene would not hold any suspicions. Lilac was introducing Natalie and Phoenix, not realizing that Natalie was looking at him, as if she might faint in love. Jonah was attempting (and failing) to teach Dan and Hamilton how to beat box, Amy and Sinead were talking about umm, something, Ian was looking at Amy like a lovesick stalker, and the two sets of twins were talking about the two things they agreed on. Pie, (or was it Pi?) and how they wish Obama would resign already.

The thing was, no one was trying to kill each other.

Until the animals came in.

Without warning, the ground started to shake. Amy was the first to notice this. She also noticed another crucial thing.

"Has anyone seen Dan?"

"He left a half hour ago, sayin' something about a zoo." Hamilton replied.

Suddenly, the doors sprang open. Then, a humongous herd of bears, snakes, wolves, doves, and a random guy dressed like a dragon, with Dan on his back barged in.

(Insert loudest scream ever)

Nellie's POV

"Fiske, you cannot expect to go another hour without someone trying to kill a fellow Cahill!" Nellie said.

"Nellie, it is not going to..."

(Insert loudest scream ever."

"Never mind."

Lilac's POV

Oh, Phoenix. The name is stuck in my head. I made a mad dash to my room, and... Oh! Didn't see you there! Well, this is awkward. Now that you all know my minor secret, you can not tell anyone! After all, Natalie has something for him. She thinks I'm so blind? Well,(sniffle) at leaat I can write a song about my feelings.

"I knew that I loved you,

The minute you walked into the door.

But came another, in flying colors.

She took you away, before I could even say...

This is gonna be a bit awkward,

But you deserve to know the truth.

I truly, sincerely, love you to the core."

Even though I can break the fourth wall, you can't see that I'm crying my heart out.

"Yo, L Dawg? What's up and over with that there song?"

Oh, great. The heartbreaker's older cousin.

"Hey, Jonah. My heart. That is what's up and over. Ripped from my chest."

"So, why'd you write it?"

Jonah, well, I trust him. Even though,

"Ok, you have to Pinkie Promise not to tell anyone."

Another thing. Jonah has this secret of Liking My Little Pony, but he keeps that a secret. So that's how he knew the little chant.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Well, that's my cue. I took a deep breaths, then,

"I have this crazy confusing crush on Phoenix. But Natalie obviously likes him to, and Phoenix, like every boy, just falls for her. Even though Phoenix is younger than her, it just makes a huge Rarity- Trenderhoof- Applejack- Spike relationship! Even though she probably only likes what she sees, ans she just sees his amazingly, natural good looks!"

"Yo, little L, how bout we go downstairs for some caramelized marshmallows and water with an unnecessary amount of sugar in them."

Wait, how did he know that that is my favorite food?!

Jonah's POV

After Lilacs mad dash to her room, we all heard what sounded like a keytar.

"Oh no." Amy and Dan said simultaneously.

"What's oh no?" Reagan asked.

"You see, Lilac plays out her emotions on her instruments. When she's happy, she plays the piano, overjoyed, guitar, and depressed is the guitarkey." Dan responded.

"You mean, a keytar." Amy finished.

"I can go talk to her." I volunteered. When I got upstairs, I heard the most depressing song beeing played on that keytar of hers. I went inside, only to find out she has a crush on Phoenix. Yowesa.

Ian's POV

There. While everyone is distracted.

"Amy, can I speak to you in the parlor?"

"Umm.. sure?" She replied uneasily.

When we got to the Parlor, I just let it out.

"Amy, this is going to sound stupid and all, but I'm sorry for everything I have done to you every since we've known each other. I've been wanting to say this for a while, but I love you. I don't expect the feeling to be mutual, but even so, would you go to the Cahill Ball with me?"

I was expecting a scoff, or a slap on the face. But instead, I got a yes.

"Ehm.."

There at the doorway where Jonah and Lilac, holding plate of caramel covered marshmallows and a glass of liquid sugar.

"We'll just be going" Jonah said, while dragging Lilac, who looked like she would be scared for life. Amy started blushing an unnatural shade of deep red. When the other two left, I stupidly asked,

**Please Review! Thnx BookWorm039, for reviewing! Cookies to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

No One's POV

After Fiske announced that he wanted the Cahills to "bond," they all agreed on truth or dare. They decided to start with Lilac, because everyone thought a Janus would never do any harm.

"Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Lucians are no wimps. Dare."

After a few seconds of thinking, "I dare you to chug 3 extremely large tubes of sugar."

"Where would I get the sugar?" Natalie asked, knowing very well that Lilac always carried along sugar.

(10 minutes of complaining about diabetes later)

"Alright, Lilac. Truth or dare?" Even though she wanted to get payback, she wanted to any Ian first.

"Dare"

"I dare you to repeat everything that Ian says, in your own words."

"Why on earth would she do that?!" Ian exclaimed nervously.

"I'm scared that Lilac will tell my deepest, darkest secret! The one that involves the fact that I love girl stuff!" Lilac repeated.

By this time, everyone was laughing there heads off.

To be continued...

**Yeah, it's short. Would be longer if someone gave me ideas for more truth ir dare...(hint,hint)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lilac's POV-

"Allison, you need to go for it! Gavin is all into you! Even your ship name is perfect! Gavison"

I was giving advice to my friend...

Oh! Didn't see you there! Nice to see you guys again!

"Lilac, who are you talking to?" Allison asked.

"Just the people on the other side of the 4th wall. I might need to hang up. If I don't, the whole world might find out about your crush on Gavin."

"I DO NOT LIKE GAVIN!"

"Just wait. You'll like him soon enough."

Ok, so, sorry about the delay. I've been talking to PinkiePieFanatic, and she wants to say sorry about not updating in almost 2 months. She has been uber busy. But, your not here for apologies. Right now, it is 1:15 A.M, and I'm about

To send the signal for operation tea party.

Dan's POV

"Operation tea party is go," Lilac's voice said over the walkie talkie. I threw on my ninjas suit that Lilac gave to me last Christmas, and ran out the door. When I reached the pool, Lilac was already there with all the crates of tea that Ian and Natalie brought with them. The Holt's were already there, in their ninjas suits, and we got to work. Lilac opened up the crates, and we slowly pored the tea bags into the pool. When everyone woke up tommorow, they were in for a huge surprise


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick note- Sorry, there is going to be no Cahill Ball. Just imagine the night before this chapter, before the tea incident, there was a big Cahill Ball. It is now Christmas Day.**

No One's POV

"Wow! A book on yodeling!" Dan exclaimed. Amy and Lilac both gave out book's this Christmas, because they were both broke. They simply pooled there money this year. After Dan read a few pages, there was a mini test.

_Look to the person on your right, and model his/her name._

_"Hi, Jonah he-hoo!"_

_"What did you call me?!"_

_"Hey, Ian! Amy! Open the gifts I got for you!" Lilac said. Both got a note that said to go under the archway._

_"Now, look up." Mistletoe._

_They did not hesitate. No imagine Dan and Natalie's reactions. Later, Phoenix went up to Natalie. "Natalie, your cool and all, but we aren't going to work out. However, I think Dan has the hots for you." Natalie then dashed off to Dan. _

_Phoenix then went to Lilac and told her he like her, but that he was still to young to be involved with anyone. Luckily, Lilac realized that Phoenix wasn't her type anyway. To this day, they remain friends, and nothing more. And everyone was fin with that, because __**Amian and Natan still existed.**_

_**The End.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just an epilogue. Allison and Gavin are real people. HI GAVIN! HI ALLISON! Yeah. I want to thank All i and Gavin, always giving me inspiration. Speaking of that, I am starting a fanfic! That was Gavin's idea. If you want a sequel to this story, I will need 100 reviews. From different people. TTFN! One last thing. What does it mean?**


End file.
